5 and 1  Punk Remix
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: 5 reasons Punk hates Randy and 1 reason he can't. Slash.


**Story Title:** 5 and 1 – 5 Reasons Why Punk Hates Randy and 1 Reason Why He Can't

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **CM Punk, Randy Orton, mentions of Colt Cabana

**Pairings: **past Punk/Randy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. They belong to themselves and Vince.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, slight character bashing

**A/N: **So, this is in the same line as "Eyes" and "Your Own Fault"; which might be turning into a series; against my will, I might add. But, even with that, I'm pretty pleased with these stories; they're not my normal style -or even have any of my normal pairings- so it's kind of fun writing them. Hope you like it, peeps.

When they were together, he used to rag on Colt constantly. And it drove Punk crazy, it was one of the few things they fought about. More then once Punk had told him to quit it; he tried to make Randy understand that Colt was his family and best friend but Randy never could. He tried to hide the barbs with a laugh or a joke, but Punk knew he meant every word he said. And the at sight of Colt's face when Randy made another joke about Colt's apartment, Punk felt himself hating his boyfriend for a minute before he shook it off.

He was always jumping to conclusions; instead of asking Punk what happened when he staggered off the elevator with Colt leaning against him, Randy automatically assumed Punk was fucking Colt. When Punk had finally made sure Colt's asthma attack was under control and that he could leave the other man alone for a minute, he had made his way to their hotel room, only to find all of Randy's bags gone and the other key card on the end table -under a six pack of Miller Light. That was when he really knew he understood he could hate Randy.

Randy made sure everyone knew they were broken up and he took sadistic pleasure in flaunting his new lovers in Punk's face. He made sure word got back to Punk -via Cole, who was as close to being a rat as you could get and still have a dick- that he was happier, better, more satisfied with the younger men then he had ever been with the Straight Edge Superstar. Punk had started spending even more time with Colt, blocking Randy out as much as possible whenever they weren't wrestling each other. And he understood that when you really loved someone, they had the power to make you hate them more deeply that you had ever loved them to begin with.

When Legacy jumped him, it was legit. No one from creative had said anything to him about it and judging from the cameraman's face, no one had told him either. The last thing Punk remembered before he passed out was the look of vicious satisficatin on Randy's face as he kicked Punk's head in -right where he had broken his skull when he was still in training. He woke up in the hospital, Colt dosing in the chair next to his bed and he heard the doctor tell Vince it would be at least a month before he could wrestle again. He thought of the WHC title he had just won and knew they were going to have to strip him of it. At that moment, he thought he could never hate Randy any more then he did it that second. He was wrong.

Looking into Colt's face as he told him the news, Punk knew this was his fault. He had finally found out why Randy had dumped him and he knew this was Randy's way of making sure Punk understood that no one fucked over Randy Orton and got away with. And as Punk looked into his best friend's face -Colt, who was only his friend, no matter what Randy thought he knew; who had always been there for him, who had never broken his word to him, Punk knew he would hate Randy for the rest of his life.

**And...**

Punk hated Randy Orton with a passion most people didn't understand; he hated him with a passion that was rivaled only by two other things in his life: his love for wrestling and his love for Colt.

After Randy had pulled that little stunt with Vince that had led to Colt getting fired, Punk had realized how much Colt meant to him. He supposed they had found each other in the months after that; Colt, struggling to get back on the indy scene, and Punk, who had been dealing with his own issues over his break up with Randy and the guilt he had felt.

Eventually, they had gotten together -or, as Ace liked to say, they had finally stopped being fucken blind and seen what was right in front of their faces. So, as much as he hated Randy, there was a part of him that couldn't hate Randy; because Randy had inadverently helped him get Colt. And that alone was the only reason he wasn't intent on ending Randy's career and was instead just keeping him from the belt.


End file.
